


Double rainbow  { a one-of-a-one, a one-of-a-kind }

by Oducchan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Inside, buried under the mask, the flesh, the secrets and the appaerances, Kakashi Hatake is screaming. </i><br/>Collection of short stories about Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double rainbow  { a one-of-a-one, a one-of-a-kind }

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sushiprecotto_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/gifts).



**Hi! This is what I would like to be a collection of short stories about the**   
**relationship between Kakashi and Guy.** **About their friendship, about their brotherliness, and about... why not... their love.**

**There are gonna be a lot of spoilers from chapter 666 onward of the manga, so please, if you haven't read them, don't read even these stories.**

  
**I wrote mostly in Italian, and the works you find here in my account are the fisrt I have tried to translate in english. So, if you find any errors or if you have any suggestion to make, feel free to point it out in a comment.**

  
**The title is taken from "Double rainbow" by Katy Perry <3**

 

 

Sushi, è sempre e comunque per te <3

 

* * *

 

 

**Double rainbow**

**{ a one-of-a-one, a one-of-a-kind }**

 

    ** _#01]_**  

**__**  

-Hey-

Inside, buried under the mask, the flesh, the secrets and the appaerances, Kakashi Hatake is screaming. He's screaming his joy and his pain; he's screaming his hatred and his relief; he's screaming his resignation and his disbelief.

His subconscius it's screaming so aloud, that there are so many things he would like to say, and there are so many things he would like to do, and there are so many things he would like to think; yet, he can't do anything but bring a smile to blossom through the cloth oh his face; and pat, with his closed fist, that thumb that, even if trembling with fatigue, has stretched upside towards him.

-Hey-

 

 

  
 


End file.
